


Five Times He Got Off First + One Time She Did

by FleetSparrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: 5+1 Things, Breast Fucking, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Miss Mystery is new to the supervillain world, but that doesn't mean Braveman hasn't claimed her as his nemesis.And claimed her in other ways.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Superhero/Supervillain Nemesis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	Five Times He Got Off First + One Time She Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LamiaCalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/gifts).



The first time it happened, Jenny was horrified.

It was early in her supervillain days, when she was younger and more naive. Sure, she’d heard of Braveman before, seen him fly by her apartment sometimes on his way to saving the world or whatever heroes claimed to do while decimating neighborhoods, but she didn’t know anything much about it. She assumed he was like every other superhero: preachy, egotistical, and boring.

The first time they battled, she’d almost come out on top. Miss Mystery had one-time superpowers, and they’d worked well in her favor for most of the rounds. She had Braveman down for the count, and was about to make her finishing blow, when her power changed again. Instead of bringing down the building on him, she only brought down a light rainstorm.

Just her luck.

Braveman tackled her in the abdomen like a linebacker, knocking the air from her lungs. She slammed into a support post and smacked her head hard. With a groan, she passed out.

She came to because of the feeling of fullness in her pussy. Jenny squirmed, figured she was caught in one of her weird sex dreams about her ex, or some other rando her brain had conjured up. That is, she thought it was, until large hands gripped her hips so hard they felt like they wanted to snap.

Her eyes shot open to see Braveman pounding away at her naked body.

“Hey! No! Get off me!”

“Took you long enough,” he said, not even slowing down. “It’s no fun if you’re not awake.”

“What the hell?” she yelled, beating his chest with her fists. “You’re supposed to be a hero!”

“Yeah, and you lost,” Braveman said. “Suck it up, slut.”

Jenny tried to pull up a power to blast him away, but the relentless pace at which he was fucking her proved too much for her to concentrate through. She just laid back, limp and unresponsive until he finished. He pulled out at the last moment and jerked himself to completion, coming on her exposed breasts.

Braveman tucked himself away and nodded a hello to one of the cops standing by.

“See you next time, Mystery,” he said, before flying away, leaving the cops to pick her up and take her in, sans costume.

What a dick.

* * *

What a dick!

The next time they met, Braveman shoved said dick down her throat.

One hand was holding her hair in a vice grip while the other was wrapped around her neck. He was supposed to be holding her still while he fucked her face, but apparently restraint wasn’t his strong suit, because here he was, slamming her head down while he pistoned in and out of her.

Once again, her costume’s top had been torn open to reveal her breasts; she was starting to get sick of buying new sports bras every time she fought this guy. Her chin was covered with spit, and it was starting to drip down onto her boobs, giving them odd shiny spots.

“You’re a total pro, you know that?” Braveman said. “Like, you’re just taking that dick like a champ.”

Jenny growled, or at least, attempted to growl. It came out more like a gurgle. The back of her throat was starting to burn from the repeated prodding and she huffed through her nose. She’d already tried biting him and nearly cracked a tooth. Stupid invulnerability.

Braveman was still talking. “I mean it. I think you’re my new favorite supervillain. I hooked up with La Chienne once. More like La Bitch.”

Jenny rolled her eyes. She really didn’t need to hear about his exes while he was fucking her throat raw.

“Aw, fuck, I’m almost there. Almost…. Fuck!”

That was all the warning she got before cum hit the back of her throat, slipping down her esophagus. Thank god she hadn’t tried to take a breath right then, or she’d really have been choking.

He jerked his hips a couple of times, pushing her down to get the last drops out of him, then finally pulled out.

He looked down at her with semi-glassy eyes. “Should’ve come on your face. You’d look super hot.”

Jenny glared at him.

Braveman redid his pants and patted her head like a dog. “See ya, super slut!”

Jenny just sighed when the cops came to cuff her and take her off to jail.

Who was the real bitch here?

* * *

“Who’s my bitch? Say it. Say it!”

Jenny groaned as Braveman tugged on her hair, arching her back.

“Ah, fuck! I’m your bitch,” she growled.

“Louder!”

“I’m your bitch.”

“Shout it!”

“I’m your bitch!” He yanked on her hair again. “Stop that!”

Braveman smacked her ass. “I’ll do anything I want, bitch.”

Jenny moaned, digging her fingertips into the asphalt below her. Maybe if she concentrated, she could make the ground swallow them up. Yeah, and maybe lightning would shoot out of her ass.

“Ow!” He let go of her hair and pulled out of her cunt.

Jenny looked back. “What?”

“You just shocked me!”

She turned back around, grinning to herself. OK, she’d said her _ass_ , but that worked, too.

He slipped the tip of his cock back inside her gingerly. When he didn’t receive a second shock, he plunged back in again.

Well, she was right about one thing. Heroes were damn boring.

He grunted loud and came, shooting his load into her pussy.

Jenny was now oh-for-three on the O-meter, even if he’d gotten her hot every single time. Damn heroes.

She was also getting tired of being half-naked when she got arrested. That certainly hadn’t been in the supervillain brochures. Other supervillains didn’t go through this kind of crap.

Why the hell was she so “lucky”?

* * *

“You are one lucky bitch, you know that?”

Jenny rolled her eyes. Braveman had her tied to a downed telephone pole--the one she’d tried to hit him with earlier in their fight--and now had his cock between her breasts.

“You’ve got the best tits I’ve ever seen,” he continued. “Are they real?”

“Yes,” she said.

He whistled in appreciation. “Damn fine tits.”

“Would you hurry up already?” she snapped. “I’ve got a three o’clock appointment to get arrested.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get your panties in a twist.” He sped up his thrusts, squeezing her breasts tighter. “Wanna go out some time? I’d love to motorboat you.”

“Wow, I’m so thrilled, you must care so much about me,” Jenny said, deadpan.

“God, now you sound just like Michelle.”

“Who the hell’s Michelle?”

“La Bitch.”

“Oh, gee, I wonder why. How’d you meet her? Like this?”

“Yeah. She was so hot, then. Then she got all bitter and naggy.”

Jenny thunked her head back against the wood of the pole. He was not giving superheroes a good name. Although she was starting to like this Michelle more. Maybe they could meet up some time, have coffee, talk about shitty superheroes, maybe compare notes.

“Hey, look at me!”

She blinked back from her daydream to see Braveman staring down at her, still fucking her tits.

“It’s like you’re not even listening to me.”

“Oh, don’t pout. You look ridiculous,” she said. “Are you almost done?”

Braveman frowned and thrust faster, creating an unpleasant friction between her breasts.

“Almost there….”

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head forward, coming all over her face. He dropped his cock between her breasts and smiled down at her.

“I was right, you do look super hot.”

Jenny glared at him with one eye, the other shut against the cum dripping on it.

Braveman put his cock back in his pants, raised a finger to ask the cops to wait, then buried his face in Jenny’s tits. It was honestly the first thing he’d done that day that sparked genuine arousal in her; she always had been sensitive there.

Braveman sat up again, tweaked her nipples, and flew off, saluting the officers who went to arrest Jenny.

Ugh, this was so humiliating.

* * *

OK, this was the most humiliating thing that had ever happened to her.

Thank god for all those yoga and dance classes she took as a teen. Braveman had her in a tight hold, her calves up by her ears--tits out, of course--her costume in tatters. Her pussy was being ravaged by his cock as he bounced her in time with his thrusts.

“Maybe this time you’ll think twice about trying to kill me,” he said, slamming her down hard.

Her boobs jiggled with each bounce, smacking her in the chin. He’s right, though. Next time Jenny tried to kill him, she’d make it stick.

In any case, that was for later.

A crowd of gawkers had gathered behind the police line, some shooting video, some taking pictures, all of them watching Jenny get absolutely wrecked. At least she still had her mask on.

She was not going to give them the satisfaction of getting herself off this time. Instead, she dug her nails into Braveman’s arms, although they couldn’t actually make indents. Still it was the principle of the thing.

Braveman’s superpower kicked in and suddenly he was pounding her like a jackhammer. An unbidden, stuttering moan escaped her lips. Her vision was starting to blur with the speed of him, although she swore she could still see people in the crowd getting off to her rape.

“You ready, super slut?” Braveman asked, his cock practically vibrating inside her cunt. “I’m gonna cum all up inside you.”

Jenny wasn’t in a position to tell him he’d already done that before, but he seemed so into it, she figured she’d let him delude himself some more.

“Fuck yeah!”

His cock all but exploded in her pussy, massive amounts of cum spurting into her. Her eyes went wide. She let out an undignified squeal as it shot up into her womb. Super-sperm better still get stopped by birth control, or she was in hella trouble.

Finally, his cock slipped out of her pussy, and he set her down gently on the ground.

Braveman gave two thumbs up to the cameras.

“See ya, super hoe!”

Jenny flopped back to the ground, trying to ignore the mess around her.

This was getting old fast.

* * *

“You’re so tight!” Braveman said, two fingers shoved up her pussy. “That’s what I like about you. You don’t just take it, you snap right back, too.”

Jenny tugged on his cock. “You could at least buy me dinner first.”

“You’re so chill,” he said, as if he hadn’t heard her. “Not like some of these supervillains.”

“You’re so full of it,” she said. “You’ve never even made me come once.”

He grinned. “Oh yeah?”

He pulled out of her, grabbed her arms, and tossed her into the air.

“Whoa!”

Braveman caught her by the hips and buried his face in her pussy.

“Hey, what? Wai--OH!”

Jenny grabbed his hair and wrapped her fingers in it. She doubled over his head, moaning as his tongue started vibrating on her clit.

She hollered as she came, clutching his suit so she wouldn’t fall with the force of it. She’d just barely come down from that orgasm when he pushed her over the edge of another one. She really didn’t want anything more to do with this dickweed, but man, if he kept this up, she’d let him get into her pants more often.

After her fifth orgasm--diminishing returns, really, but A for effort--Braveman dropped her down onto his cock, plowing her like nobody’s business.

He came hard, groaning as he filled her, one hand artlessly massaging her breast. Jenny fell against his chest, the two of them breathing hard.

“OK. Maybe you’re pretty good,” she said.

Braveman laughed. “Damn straight, I am!”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get a bigger head than you already have.” Jenny unwrapped her legs from around his waist, testing them for support. “Put me down.”

“Don’t you like the view up here?”

She side-eyed him.

“Whaddya say, superslut? Wanna do it again?”

“One of these times, I’m gonna come out on top,” she said.

He grinned. “Hey, you wanna be on top, just say the word.”

Jenny rolled her eyes. “This isn’t going to keep happening.”

“Well, I keep winning, so it probably is.”

She arched an eyebrow. “Are you telling me I need to ‘git gud’?”

Braveman kissed her. “See? I knew you were a villain after my own heart!”

“Yeah, yeah. And your dick.”

He picked her up and kissed her nipples. Jenny tried her best not to squirm in pleasure.

Sirens filled the air and Braveman set her down. “Alright, superskank, it’s been great, but I think that’s my cue to go.”

“You could at least let me cover myself.”

“But you’re so hot!”

“And I definitely preferred ‘superslut’, thanks.”

He took off his cape and wrapped it around her shoulders. “OK. Bye, superslut.”

“See you later,” she said, smiling until he was far enough away.

“Dipshit.”


End file.
